Insatiable
by EmealdDragon
Summary: *Slash-H/D* This is a short piece of fluff. It is a song fic, but it does have a plot. Draco returns to Harry after fighting the Death Eaters. They have some fun and they have a serious talk.


Just a short fluff piece featuring slash of the Harry/Draco kind. You guys all know that Harry Potter, the names, places, and other things associated with them all belong to J.K. Rowling. The song "Insatiable" belongs to Darren Hayes. ~ EmeraldDragon  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Har-Bear, baby, I'm back", Draco Malfoy shouted as he returned back to his home in muggle London, where he lived with his boyfriend Harry Potter. He had been gone for the last three weeks trying to catch the last of the Death Eaters. He was suppose to be gone for another week but they had caught the Death Eaters sooner than they had expected. He hoped that Harry would be home, because he did not call or let him know that he would be home early. He could hardly wait to see Harry, how he had missed him so, after being away from him so long, he truly loved that boy, and couldn't wait to be in his arms again.  
  
He walked into the house further and saw the clock on the wall, three in the morning, Harry must be sleeping he thought. So he decided to let him sleep and surprise him in the morning when he woke up. He walked into their bedroom to see Harry sleeping, he looked like and angel when he sleep, so beautiful and peaceful. Draco sat on the bed and sighed, he was so happy to be back home with the one he loved so much. He couldn't care about anyone or anything as much as he cared about Harry.  
  
Draco stood up and walked over the window and looked outside, it was beautiful outside. There was a full moon that lit the dark black velvet sky. It was truly a wonderful night, and being back with Harry made it all the better.  
  
"When moonlight crawls along the street Chasing away the summer heat Footsteps outside somewhere below The world revolves I let it go"  
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes as he heard a window close. He felt around for his glasses in a near panic, thinking someone had broke into his home, he sat up as soon as found his glasses and had placed them on his face. Only to see Draco sitting at the seated window box, staring up at the night sky with a dreamy look plastered on his face. Draco must not have noticed Harry's waking up, because he was still staring out into space even as Harry stood right behind him.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and smelt the sweetness of Draco's skin, it smelt like candy, fruity candy, like apples and oranges, like Draco. He placed his arms around Draco's waist and Draco turned around and smiled at Harry as he placed his arms around Harry's neck.  
  
"We build our church above this street We practice love between the sheets The candy sweetness scent of you It bathes my skin I'm stained by you"  
  
Draco loved being in Harry's arms. He didn't need to even be with him for long before he felt at home. He could just hold him for a moment and everything seemed to be right again. Draco's heart began to race and the feel of Harry's bare chest against him. He could feel Harry's heartbeat against his chest and knew that everything in the world would be right.  
  
"And all I have to do is hold you There's a racing in my heart  
  
I am barely touching you"  
  
"I missed you Dray," Harry started, but Draco placed a single finger over his mouth and said, "Shh, Bear, I'm back, and this time for good. I will tell you all about what happened in the morning, right now I just want to be with you, for I have missed you for far to long." Harry smiled at Draco and leaned in to kiss him. Draco felt Harry's tongue in his mouth, battling with his own, sweeping over his bottom lip, and tracing the outline of his mouth. He missed the taste of Harry, the feel of Harry, he missed everything about him.  
  
Draco slid one of his hands into Harry soft black locks and played with his hair, while his other hand slid down to Harry's back, and down to his butt. Draco began to lightly rub and Harry's butt, when Harry gave a soft moan and then said to him, "You want to play at that do you? Well Dray darling, I can play too you know. I missed you so much, it's mine turn to have my way with you."  
  
Harry motioned for Draco to go sit down on the bed, while Harry traveled over to the door to close it and turn the lights off. He walked back over to the bed and sat down next to Draco and slightly pushed him back onto the bed, while taking off Draco's shirt. Once he had Draco where he wanted him, he started to kiss at his neck, every now and then gently biting his tender skin, and sucking at his sensitive spots. He began to trace Draco's jaw line with his tongue and then he proceeded to kiss downward, getting small moans from Draco as he did.  
  
When Harry reached Draco's nipple he began by slowly lapping his tongue up and down over it, which made Draco shiver in delight. Draco moved his hands down to Harry's gentle locks of black hair and began to play with it, not even knowing he had. Harry looked up to see Draco's beautiful silver eyes staring into his. Harry moved back up to Draco and began to kiss him again. It was Draco who broke the kiss and looked Harry in the eyes. Harry looked into Draco's eyes seeing that he was very turned on and then began to move back down to Draco's chest, where he had left off at only moments ago. He moved faster this time, kissing down to where Draco's pants were. He looked up at Draco as if asking for permission to take them off. Draco have a quick nod, and Harry unbuttoned his pants, slid them off, and then kissed the inside of Draco's thigh. Harry was slowly pushing Draco's boxers out of the way as he kissed all the way up Draco's thigh, knowing that it was driving him crazy, well that's what the bulge in Draco's boxers told him anyway.  
  
"Harry, please.", was all that Draco had to say for Harry to give in to his request, and Harry quickly removed Draco's boxers and took the tip of Draco's hard cock into his mouth, slowly swirling his tongue around it. He moved one of his hands up to massage Draco's balls, while the other one was holding one of Draco's hands. He knew that Draco wouldn't last much longer so he took all of Draco's length in his mouth and began to suck faster on it. Draco moaned out of shock and pleasure and came crying out Harry's name. "Harry, make love to me.", Harry looked at Draco, a bit surprised. When Draco had at home with his parents years back, his father had raped him often, and that was why Draco always made love to Harry, he didn't want to relive the memories of being with his father. Harry could hardly believe that Draco had asked him to do this, but was very pleased to know that Draco did care enough about him to be able to trust him to do such.  
  
"Are you sure Dray? I don't want you to feel pressured into this. If you want-" Harry had started but he couldn't finish before Draco started in, "Bear, I love you. I trust you. I want this for the both of us. I can't let what my father did to me all those years back ruin this. I know you would never hurt me the way he did. I feel that I can trust you with anything, including my life. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. This is what I want. Please don't ask questions"  
  
Harry stared down at Draco while slowly removing his own clothing with a smile on his face. Draco did truly love him. He was so happy. The moonlight shown in through the window and made Draco's pale skin look so beautiful, so very beautiful. Harry gave Draco one long passionate kiss before placing two fingers inside of him, to get him ready.  
  
"The moonlight plays upon your skin A kiss that lingers takes me in I fall asleep inside of you There are no words There's only truth"  
  
At first Draco seemed a little uncomfortable but Harry reached his hand up to squeeze Draco's to assure him that everything would be alright. With one final look Harry placed himself inside of Draco, waiting a moment for him to adjust to his length inside of him, Draco nodded, giving Harry the okay to start to move.  
  
At first Harry's thrust where slow, but when he was sure that Draco was okay with everything he began to move inside him even faster and harder making Draco moan. He noticed that Draco was hard again, and took Draco's manhood inside of his fist and began to pump him just as fast as he was thrusting inside of him. Draco was in heaven, he thought that he had never felt such pleasure in his entire life.  
  
"Breathe in Breathe out, There is no sound We move together up and down We levitate our bodies soar Our feet don't even touch the floor"  
  
They came at the same time and collapsed into each others arms. Harry looked up at Draco who was smiling down at him with a soft smile on his face. He gently kissed Harry and a tear fell from his eyes, knowing that nothing would ever be the matter if he was here with his true love.  
  
"I love you Dray." Harry said as he rested his head on Draco's chest. Draco put his arm around his lover and smile. "I love you to Har-Bear." He could spend the rest of eternity in Harry's embrace.  
  
"And nobody knows you like I do The world doesn't understand But I grow stronger in your hands"  
  
Draco stood up, put on his night robe and walked over to the other side of the room gaining a questioning look from Harry. He looked him telling motioning for him to stay seated. He then grabbed something out of his coat and walked back over to Harry.  
  
"You know Harry," he started, "I stopped somewhere before I returned home to you," He placed a finger over Harry's mouth sensing that he was about to say something, then he continued, "and you know I have been doing some thinking. We have been together since our sixth year at Hogwarts, for seven years now. I know we are only twenty-three, but I also know that this feeling of love I have for you is more than anything I have ever felt in my life. You make me happy, that is something no one else has ever been able to do," with that Draco leaned down on to one knee pulled out a burgundy box and opened it reveling a beautiful sliver band, with emeralds all the way up it. "and this may come to a shock to you, but if you accept, I want to be with you for eternity. What I am trying to say Bear is, Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"  
  
"I-I, I don't know what to say," Harry said as tears were rushing down his face. "I love you Draco Malfoy" With that Harry pounced Draco and kissed him with so much love and passion that Draco thought to be the best thing that he and Harry had every experienced.  
  
Draco looked at Harry smiled and said, "Can I take that as a yes Bear?" Harry laughed at this at playfully punched Draco's "Yes Dray, you best take that as a yes, because now that you have asked me, there is no taking it back. You are stuck with me for now until forever." Draco smiled placed the band on to Harry hand, and held him for the longest time.  
  
"We never sleep we're always holdin' hands Kissin' for hours talkin' makin' plans I feel like a better man Just being in the same room"  
  
Draco held Harry for the rest of the night, the didn't sleep, they stayed up and talked about how they wanted their wedding to be, and spent a great deal talking about how they would spring this on their friends the next day. They loved each other and nothing would ever stop that. They had found one another, something that took many a lifetime to do, and they were not going to waste time in life, they knew what they wanted, they both wanted the same thing, to be together, to be loved.  
  
"We never sleep there's just so much to do Too much to say Can't close my eyes when I'm with you Insatiable the way I'm .........loving you"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My first real attempt at a fan fiction story!!! Tell me what you think! Please review! Did you like it? Hate it? Questions? Comments? You just click that little box and review and tell me! Thanks for reading it! ~ EmeraldDragon 


End file.
